


My Rey

by PianoLily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben thinks Rey's Beautiful, F/M, Happily Ever After collection, Happy Ending, One Shot, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoLily/pseuds/PianoLily
Summary: Written for the Reylo Happily Ever After Collection.Ben is injured on a mission for the Resistance, requiring surgery when he returns to base.  What happens when he wakes up and doesn't recognize his wife, who hasn't left his side.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: The Happily Ever After Collection





	My Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySerenitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenitty/gifts).



Rey leaned her head back against the chair she sat in, willing herself to try and rest for the time being. The steady influx of visitors over the last several hours had left her more mentally wrung out than the news that her husband had been injured and taken to the med bay for emergency surgery.

Ben had been sent on another mission for the Resistance, one that Leia had assured her would be non-violent. Strictly a peacekeeping mission, politics, not fighting.

From what she had heard so far, this was true. For a week straight Ben had sat in various meetings as he helped to try to rebuild the shattered parts of the galaxy. Instead, the danger had come on their way to depart. A group of underground First Order supports had executed an attack on the visiting delegation, Ben being their primary target.

He wasn’t even supposed to be there for this meeting. He’d been to so many over the last two months that Rey had only seen him for a handful of days during that time. Leia has assured them she would let him stay back for a couple of weeks and give them the time together they hadn’t gotten when they first married, both having jumped into helping bring down the First Order, and then to rebuilding the galaxy.

Of course, when duty calls and you’re the closest person to deal with it, you do. It just so happened that Ben and his team were the closest.

And so it happened, that as they were heading back to the Falcon this group struck hard, fast and unexpected. There were no casualties for the Resistance, a testament to the skill of the small group, both politicians and fighters. Ben’s injury had been the worst, but luckily it was nonlethal.

Word had been sent ahead once they had safely departed that he was in need of immediate care, but that it wasn’t life threatening as far as they could tell. Finn had rushed from the comms to get Rey, telling her everything he knew so far. The two rushed to meet the Falcon, where a team of medics were standing by as the ship came in to land.

Rey had felt as if the ground was going to fall out of underneath her when she saw Chewie carrying Ben off the ship. The urge to run to him had been overwhelming, and if FINN hadn’t kept her back so the medics could work, there was a good chance she would have done just that. Instead she rushed after them, following in their wake keeping her eyes glued on his limp form.

While he was in surgery Leia had shown up, having waited until she got a full report from the rest of the group before making her way to the med bay. After her arrival Finn took his leave, promising to come back and check on them both later.

The two women sat in silence together for hours, waiting for news on the man they both were worried about. Several people had stopped by, offering their support, and Rey was thankful to have Leia there, who seemed capable of dealing with them. Meanwhile all Rey wanted to do was scream from the waiting.

Finally the update came, Ben was stable and being moved to a recovery room. The doctor had given them a run down of his injuries, nothing that had put his life in danger, and he would make a full recovery. That news allowed her to breath easier, everything would be fine.

Leia took her hand, pulling her up to stand and into a hug. The tension must have been showing on her face though.

“Go to him. You need it, and he’ll need you when he comes around,” the older woman said before pulling back.

“But he’s your son. You should go see him,” Rey protested. Their relationship was better than it had been in years, but it was still strained at times. Both mother and son were still learning how to communicate with one another.

“And he’s your husband. Go to him, tell him I came, and that I will return later. I’ll have them contact me once he’s awake. Now go!” Leia urged, giving her one more hug before heading out of the med bay.

With nothing left to do, Rey turned and made her way to the room where her husband lay. To where she currently found herself propped up in a chair, refusing to take her eyes off him.

Ben had always been striking, and even now laying there he was the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on. His hair splayed out on the pillow, his face relaxed in the way only sleep can do.

With a sigh, she relaxes back into the chair, letting her eyes drift closed. The medics had said it could be up to two hours before he finally wakes up, and when he does there’s a good chance he will be disoriented from the medication they had given him. She might as well try to get some rest while she can.

***

The first thing Ben noticed when he came to his senses was the soft beeping of machines around him. There was an ache in his chest and sharp pain through his right shoulder. His head felt as if he was in a fog, and he was worried for what that would mean when he opened his eyes.

With hesitation, he attempted to draw in a deep breath, but the ache in his chest grew with the inhale, to the point it drew a pained groan from his throat. Once the pain subsided his attention caught on to a rustling coming from his left.

“Ben?” Came a voice, and it was the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. Gentle and warm. It soothed something inside him that he didn’t know was hurting.

With great effort he finally turned his head and opened his eyes, the need to see who was speaking becoming overwhelming.

The sight before him took what little breath he had taken away from him. In the chair next to his was the most stunning woman he’d ever seen. With the evening light beginning to pour in from the window behind her she looked almost ethereal. Chestnut hair falling over her shoulders, the front pinned back from her eyes.

“Beautiful,” he said, the words coming out rough, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

“Oh Ben,” she said, leaning over to grab some water, offering him a drink.

 _She knew his name!_ He thinks to himself as he takes a long drink, hoping to relieve the dryness. He pulls back once finished, letting his eyes linger on the woman in front of him.

“This might be forward of me, especially since we don’t know one another. But you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Ben says, his eyes wide, taking in every facet of her he can.

Now that he has a clearer head he lets his eyes lock into hers. They are a soft hazel, with flecks of green around the pupil. Her sun kissed skin sets them apart even more, and he wants to lose himself in their depths.

Her soft, pink lips turn up into a blinding smile that he wants nothing more than to press his own lips against.

“My name is Rey, and you do know me,” she starts, a flicker of amusement in her eyes, as she reaches up with her left hand and pushes a stray hair from his face.

He reaches up with his uninjured arm and catches her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

“No, I’m pretty sure I would remember you. Like I said, you’re beautiful. The type of beautiful that stays with a man,” he whispers before lowering his head to leave a kiss on her hand. It’s in that moment when he notices the ring on her finger. It’s a beautiful oval cut emerald set inside a flower of diamonds, the band is an intricate vine design in gold with more emeralds. The ring was clearly picked with great care for the hand it currently sits on.

 _She’s already taken,_ is the first thought that runs through Ben’s head. Realizing he had been about to do, he quickly releases her hand, bringing his own back to his side. He shouldn’t be surprised she’s already taken. A woman as beautiful as her wouldn’t be alone.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said, or done, that. You’re already taken…” he trails off.

“You’re right, I am,” she responds, reaching for his hand. She entwines her fingers through his, and lifts his hand to where he’s looking at his own ring finger, her thumb grazing carefully across the band that sits there. “You’re already taken too, Ben. And I don’t plan to give you up any time soon.”

Ben is left speechless as her words begin to sink in.

“You...I...we?” he stutters out, his eyes connecting with hers. Her face is again lit up with that beautiful smile, eyes shimmering slightly. Her free hand comes up and cups his cheek, sending an electric shock through his whole body.

“Yes Ben, we. I am yours, and you are mine, for as long as you will have me.”

In that moment he felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy. The aches and pains in his body didn’t hold a candle to the overwhelming happiness he felt with the knowledge that the woman in front of him was his. He had placed that ring on her finger, and she had placed one on his. She had chosen him, and he knew that he would choose her everyday for the rest of his life.

“My Rey,” he breathes, her name like a prayer on his lips.

“Yes, Ben, your Rey,” she whispers before capturing his lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. Don't forget to follow me on twitter, @piano_lily


End file.
